Sailor Moon Generations
by Narek
Summary: Another enemy brings even more trouble to the scouts and the Earth. They defeated Galaxia but Chaos is far from gone.


**Sailor Moon Generations**

_**Episode 1**_

_Title: Out from Chaos: The Soul Snatchers arrive_

The silence was peaceful and Elimina enjoyed it, but it was not to last.

"Awaken, my servant," the loud beating voice called out. Elimina opened her eyes because she knew that voice very well. However, it had been a long time since she had last heard it.

"My master, is that you?" she called out, a little joyful.

"Yes, my servant, it is I; I am free at long last."

"Oh, the masterful chaos, you have been missed, what is it that you wish of me?"

"Now that I am free, I want to spread and to do that I need the dead silence, I want the nothingness."

"How can I please you, my master?"

"To have my silence, I need the sun stone, with that I can blanket out the sun and the darkness will come."

"Where is it, how can I get it for you?"

"Go to Earth, I know that is where it is, it is the only living planet left."

"Earth is a big planet, how will I know where it is?"

"Sol would have put the stone in only one place, hidden away in the soul stone of a human, find that human and take the sun stone. With it, my silence will reign." At that, Elimina's current residence began to quake and a hole opened up to reveal the shining planet Earth. When she saw it, she grinned evilly. Soon, there would be the ultimate silence and her master chaos would rule. She then began her maniacal laughter as she headed towards her destination in red flame.

It came like a wave, a flash of deep red flame. It flashed before Darien's eyes but then disappeared. He was taken back in shock but only for a second. Serena must have noticed because she asked him if something was wrong. The image was gone and so he just smiled.

"It's okay, it was nothing," he said. Serena then smiled at him and got back to what they were doing. It was a beautiful day, so he and Serena had decided to take a nice stroll through the park. It had been quite some time since their last battle with Galaxia. They had all finally gone back to their normal lives and Serena went back with Darien which made her happy. They were both just happy to be in each other's presence. Later, they met up with the girls, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy at Raye grandfather's temple.

"Well, it's about time you two got here," Raye replied as they came in.

"Oh, lay off Raye, you know Serena would rather be with Darien then us," Mina replied.

"Hey, that's not true," Serena replied, defending herself.

"Okay guys, settle down, we're here to study, let's do that," Amy replied and they all reluctantly agreed. They then all sat down and got to work, if only a little off, with Serena hanging all over Darien and everyone else discussing anything other than the books they had open in front of them.

Elimina sat on her throne and brought her minions to her. They all arrived in their own way, one in red flame, one in orange flame and the other in brown flame. When they arrived and saw her, they bowed in recognition.

"My liege, Vulcana, here," the red flame woman said.

"Magma has arrived," the orange flame replied.

"Terra, present," the brown flame replied and they all kept bowing.

"My servants, chaos has given us a mission and we must fulfill it."

"Ask of us anything and we will abide," Vulcana replied.

"We must find the sun stone, with it; we can bring the darkness that chaos revels in so much."

"Where is it?" Magma asked.

"It is in a human, find that human and we will find the sun stone."

"We will abide, we will not fail," Vulcana replied.

"Be sure that you don't, you go first, Vulcana, don't fail me, or chaos." Vulcana bowed while both Magma and Terra looked on with a hint of anger.

Looking out over the city from the roof of their apartment building, Amara and Michelle felt uneasy.

"I sense a change in the seas," Michelle said softly.

"Yes, I sense a new dark presence has emerged," Amara replied. Just then, they sensed two others presence. They slowly turned to see that they had been joined by Trista and Hotaru who also looked grim.

"An evil has arisen," Trista replied.

"We must be vigilant," Hotaru replied and they all nodded.

Vulcana stood on the high rise building waiting for her target.

"Come to me my little stone carrier," she said to herself and then from afar she saw her, "ah ha, there you are." Upon seeing her, Vulcana wasted no time in leaping off the building right towards her goal. When she landed right in front of the girl, she looked obviously shocked.

"Your soul stone is mine," she called out as she took her hand to reach into the girl's chest. A bright light emanated from her as Vulcana did so and the girl began to scream.

Ever since Serena and the others began going to the same school, Serena was cutting down on being late. They all walked to school together which was what they were doing now.

"I think actually miss being late," Serena lamented.

"Oh please, this is high school, we can no longer be late," Mina replied.

"You should know," Artemis replied and Mina replied by smashing his face with her hand which caused them all to laugh. As they were laughing, they heard a scream. It was a woman's scream and they ran towards it to see what was happening. When they arrived, they were shocked to see a woman, tall wearing a red leather skirt with a short red leather halter top. She was standing over a young girl who had fallen unconscious. She was holding a small clear white crystal. The girl looked very pale and sickly. Seeing this, they all looked to one another, each knowing what to do.

"Mars crystal power!"

"Mercury crystal Power!"

"Venus crystal Power!"

"Jupiter crystal Power!"

"Moon, Eternal power!" They all transformed and got ready for battle.

Vulcana was surveying the inside of the soul crystal when she was startled by voices.

"Hold it right there, how dare you attack the innocent, we will not let you attack the peace we work so hard to preserve, I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"And we are the scouts and we will also punish you," the scouts called out. Vulcana just stared at them, head tilted and wondering, not impressed.

"Well, if it isn't the legendary sailor scouts who defeated Galaxia?" It was then that they looked surprised.

"You know about that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Oh, everyone knows about that and if you hadn't of defeated her I wouldn't be here but now that I am, I can begin my mission."

"And what is that?" Sailor Jupiter asked, defiantly.

"To try and find the sun stone locked inside the soul crystal of a human but this," she then held up what she had obviously taken from the girl, "is not it but that doesn't mean that it can't . . . . be useful."

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Mars asked. The lady just smiled evilly and the hand that was holding the crystal then turned red. The crystal illuminated as she did so.

"Transmutation, activate," she said and then the illumination turned black and she removed her hand to show the crystal hovering in mid air. Then, before their eyes, the crystal turned into a monster.

"It's transformed," Sailor Mercury replied.

"It's a monster," Venus replied.

"Yes, say hello to Snatcharia," she then turned to her monster who stared back at her, "destroy them." The monster nodded and flew at them. They all had to duck out of the way so as to not be hit as it rammed them. It then came immediately around for another attack.

"What do we do?" Venus asked after she dove out of the way.

"We can't do destroy it, it belongs to the girl," Mercury said aloud. When the monster came around at Sailor Moon, the scouts knew they had to try to stop it, so they geared up for their attacks. It was Jupiter who acted first.

"Jupiter, oak, evolution!" Her power came at the monster who braced for impact. When she was hit, she amazingly stopped the attack with her hands. It then dissipated and they were all shocked.

"She's too powerful," Mars stated and they all agreed to that.

"Sailor Moon, you better try?" Mercury replied and she nodded and raised her eternal tier. Before the monster could react, Sailor Moon attacked.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss." The energy went at the monster who again braced for impact. Yet again, the monster was able to deflect it. That shocked them all even more because if Eternal Sailor Moon couldn't do anything, they didn't know who could. The monster wasted no time to attack again, knowing that they couldn't stop her. It came straight at Sailor Moon again but before it got to her, it was stopped by a rose. They all looked, knowing already who it was.

"Oh, what now?" Vulcana asked looking to where the rose had come from to see a man in a tuxedo.

"A person's soul is an important thing and I, Tuxedo Mask will not stand for their losses." With that, he jumped down from where he was standing and landed next to Sailor Moon.

"Tuxedo Mask, you came," Sailor Moon said happily.

"Of course, and I'm not alone." When he said that, they followed his gaze to see the four outer scouts.

"On behalf of my guardian planet Uranus, I will punish all who try to shatter peace, I am Sailor Uranus."

"On behalf of my guardian planet Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune and I will punish you."

"On behalf of my guardian planet Pluto, I will punish all who threaten what we hold dear."

"On behalf of my guardian planet Saturn, I will allow no one to threaten what has been preserved." With those introductions, Vulcana just looked annoyed.

"Oh, you're all here, great," Vulcana replied, "Snatcharia, destroy them all." When the monster came at the outers, Uranus was the first to react.

"Uranus, World, Shaking!" she called out.

"Neptune, Deep Submerge."

"Pluto, Deadly Scream." All three simultaneous attacks went straight for the monster but she was able to dodge their blasts. It then jumped passed the attacks and went straight for them, knocking them all down. It seemed, this monster could not be stopped.

"You'll never win," Vulcana laughed, "finish them off, now!" The monster then wasted no time and went again for Sailor Moon. It seemed like it wanted to take her out specifically. Just as it came at her, everyone tried to yell for her to get out of the way. It was just about to claw at her when a fiery bird came out of nowhere and hit it right in the back. Everyone looked to where it had come from and saw an amazing sight. Standing there was a tall woman with long flame red hair and a sailor scout uniform which had red and orange flames on it. Everyone looked at her amazed and confused. This was the one scout that Vulcana didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Whenever the Earth is in danger of being covered in darkness, whenever evil tries to destroy what has been created, I will be there to set forth my light and shine throughout the galaxy, I am Sailor Sol!" When she shouted that, everyone, including Vulcana were visibly shocked. Yet another sailor scout was revealed. There were now so many, they didn't know how many more there could be.

"Sailor Sol?" Sailor Moon said aloud.

"The Sailor Scout of the sun," Pluto said and all the outers looked to her in awe.

Meanwhile, back with Elimina, she was watching the entire scene through her black soul crystal.

"So, Sailor Sol, you have returned," she said evilly.

Vulcana didn't like this new arrival, so she knew what she had to do.

"Snatcharia, get rid of this new trait." The monster complied and headed straight for Sailor Sol.

"Watch out!" Sailor Moon yelled, but Sailor Sol was already reacting. As the monster came at her she leapt over it quite gracefully and landed far away from danger. After she did, she wasted no time in turning to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, you must save the soul crystal."

"How?"

"With this," she replied and then she motioned with her hand and right in front of Sailor Moon, a bright light revealed a new scepter, "use this sun scepter to transform the creature back into its rightful form, hold it up and say, Moon Sol Transformation Action." Sailor Moon nodded just as she grabbed the scepter and felt its power. She then wasted no time in activating her new tool.

"Moon Sol . . .Transformation . . .Action!" she called out and the scepter shot out bright light beams that enveloped the monster. It yelled out as it transformed back into the clear soul crystal. When it was back to its rightful form, it flew to the girl and disappeared within her. When it did, the girl moved, she was okay again. Vulcana watched all of this and got furious.

"We'll finish this another day scouts," she said angrily and then disappeared in red flame. When she was gone, all the scouts turned to Sailor Sol.

"Thank you," Sailor Moon said and Sol smiled.

"Whenever you all need me I'll be there."

"Where did you come from?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Everything in its own time my dears," she said and then she turned and flew away.

Later, after they had all de-transformed and went back to Raye's temple, they were all exhausted.

"Well, another day, another enemy," Serena sighed.

"Yes, I feel a coming darkness," Raye replied.

"We need to be prepared," Mina replied.

"We'll take em on," Lita stated firmly.

"We should also figure out who our new ally is too," Amy interjected.

"I'm sure we will but right now, let's eat," Serena replied and they all sighed. They couldn't help but smile and laugh because no matter what was going on Serena was still Serena and they were all thankful for that.

"Oh Serena," they all said together, as they laughed.

_**Episode 2**_

_Blast from the Past: The Legend of Sailor Sol_

Elimina stood before her three bowing minions.

"Well Vulcana, you failed in your first mission, what do you have to say for yourself?" Elimina asked and Vulcana turned her head up to her.

"I won't fail again, the scouts may have bested me once but not twice."

"Let's hope not, have you found your next target?"

"I have," Vulcana replied as she stood up and an image appeared as she held out her hand, palm up. The image revealed a young man with a high school outfit on, "this target has been known to do great deeds, he has good soul." The image then faded and Vulcana again bowed her head.

"Okay, go after this person and be sure not to fail, we need the soul stone."

"Yes, my liege," Vulcana replied.

Well, the Sailor Scouts had a new enemy, a new mission and a new ally. Things, it seemed, had gone back to their normal routine. Currently, the girls and Darien were hanging out in the park mulling all of this over.

"We need to learn more about our new enemy and how we are going to defeat them," Darien said aloud.

"Well, we know about what they're after, something called the Sun Stone which is inside a soul crystal of a human, but we don't know why," Amy explained.

"Probably something dastardly and evil, oooh," Mina said as she pretended to look scary.

"Knock it off Mina, this is serious," Lita said, "but you're probably right."

"We should be on our toes for what comes next," Artemis replied.

"Hey, aside from this, what about the new scout, Sailor Sol, what about her," Serena replied and they all mulled over that. Of everything, they wanted to know about her.

"Yes, who is she, where did she come from?" Raye asked.

"Did anyone hear of her before?" Lita asked and they all shook their heads.

"You all may not have, but we have," a voice said and they turned their heads to see Trista and the others standing there.

"You have Trista, where?" Luna asked.

"A long time ago," she said and they all waited to hear more.

"Long ago, during the time of the Silver Millennium, I heard a story of the legendary Sailor Sol and the beginning of the Sailor Scouts."

"Our beginning?" Raye asked.

"Yes, it was said that at the beginning of the universe when the planets were all dead, the sun shown its magnificence and gave birth to life. Sailor Sol was born as were the first people. But, fearing that peace could be overrun by the chaos that existed before, Sailor Sol used the sun's power and created planet power to protect its creations."

"Wow, so that was how we all began," Mina said.

"Yes, that sounds like a similar story I heard form Queen Serenity but she never mentioned Sailor Sol," Luna explained.

"Did she know?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure she did but it was the highest secret to keep," Michelle replied.

"Why haven't we seen her before?" Serena asked.

"She is said to only appear when the galaxy as a whole is in danger of complete darkness and a return to chaos," Hotaru replied.

"So, she must believe now to be that time," Amara explained.

"We must face this threat head on, with this much at stake," Trista replied and everyone nodded.

Vulcana waited, in normal clothes, for her target to be alone. Right now, he was volunteering to help young children.

"Yes, you look to have a very good soul, indeed but soon, you're soul crystal will be me," she said to herself.

After the story, they all knew what they had to do. However, today, they would have to put it aside for a time because Serena and the girls had a volunteering project to go to. They went to the elementary school where they would meet the volunteering coordinator. They found him working with some young children.

"Hey!" Serena yelled out to him and he saw them all and smiled.

"You're finally here, good," he said as they came up to him and the children.

"Yes, we're here, what can we do?" Mina asked.

"Well, there are too many kids for just one person, so we'll each take one and do what they want to do, just spend time with them." When that was said, the kids cheered and they all picked their kid and got to work. They all began playing and soon after, the boy he was playing with ran off. He chased him and eventually caught up to him.

"Hey little one, what are you doing?" he asked kindly.

"Chasing the pretty lady," the kid said and he was confused.

"Who?" he asked.

"Why, me, of course," a woman's voice said and he looked up. Immediately, he could tell there was something off about her. So, he asked the boy to leave and he did.

"Who are you?" Right then, Vulcana wasted no time in transforming back to her normal self and he got worried.

"I am Vulcana and I am here for your soul crystal." She then came at him and his fear showed on his face.

Serena and the others heard the scream and immediately got ready to attack and transformed.

Just before Vulcana was going to reach for the soul stone, she was stopped by voices.

"Hold it right there!" they yelled and she stopped. She looked up to see the scouts. She didn't look happy at all.

"Oh, save it," she seethed before they could say more. She dropped her target as she summoned her own power. Her red colored flame accumulated and she sent it at them. They dodged but it knocked them off their balance. That gave Vulcana the time she needed to attack her target once again. She picked him up and then sent her hand right into his chest. Soon, she pulled out the soul crystal.

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled, but Vulcana held it in her hand and looked into it. When she did, she grew furious.

"No, not another dud," she said and then she huffed angrily. Her glance then settled on the scouts, "well, at least this one may destroy you, transmutation activate." Again, the crystal lit up and transformed into a monster. Vulcana told him to attack and he did. All the scouts went into action and attacked the monster.

"We need to find its weak point," Sailor Mercury exclaimed. She then activated her computer and scanned the monster to try and find this very thing. Soon enough, she found it.

"I found it, his right shoulder." They all simultaneously attacked and their attacks hit their mark. However, the monster still got up.

"What do we do now?" Sailor Mars asked. In response, there was another attack.

"Sun Phoenix strike!" A flame bird then came at it and blew the monster forward. Everyone looked to see Sailor Sol.

"Oh, not you again," Vulcana spat.

"Yes, whoever tries to destroy the purity of the soul, I will be there, I am Sailor Sol. Sailor Moon, you must use your new power." Sailor Moon heard this and nodded. She then got ready and started to activate her power.

"Moon Sol, Transformation, Action!" she called out and the sun beams enveloped the monster. He turned back to the soul crystal that slowly went right back into where it came from. Vulcana fumed but wasted no time before leaveing. She'd get them eventually, she just knew it. When she was gone, Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Sol.

"Sailor Sol, are you the legendary sailor scout of the sun?" she asked.

"Is it true you created planet power?" Venus asked.

"You are all children of my power, so take care and protect this precious world, till next time." She then left quickly and they all breathed easy.

Far off, the outers looked on.

"So, we know how we began," Uranus said.

"Yes, let's hope this battle doesn't mean our end," Neptune replied and they all nodded.

After the battle, Serena and the others stopped at the ice cream parlor. Serena and Raye were fighting over who had the bigger cone.

"So, I hear everyone at the school is safe and sound," Lita said.

"Yes, they seemed no worse for wear," Amy replied.

"Good, at least we know there's no permanent damage," Mina replied and Artemis agreed.

"Stop it Serena, I don't have more than you," Raye spat.

"Then you won't mind trading," Serena begged.

"No way, it's mine."

"Please, please, please," Serena pleaded, but Raye just hit her on the head causing her to fall and smash her cone.

"Oh no," she said and then began to cry.

"Oh brother," Mina, Lita and Amy said together. It was just another fight. They wondered if they would ever grow out of it.

**Episode 3: Who's that Girl: Arrival of Mysterious Stranger, Celeste**

Mina and Artemis walked down the street in the bright sunshine. The sidewalks were packed with people coming and going.

"Such a nice day," Mina explained.

"Yes, let's hope we can defeat this new enemy so it stays this way," Artemis replied.

"We will, we'll never let evil win," Mina replied and then she looked ahead. When she did, she saw Darien coming out of a store. She would have called out to him but then she saw a girl come out behind him. Mina saw this and then jumped between two buildings to hide.

"Mina, what are you doing?" Artemis asked, but she just grabbed him roughly to bring him to her.

"Shh," she said as she put her hand over his mouth, "who's that with Darien?" They both watched as Darien walked away with this new girl.

"Oh, poor Serena," Mina said, knowing she would have to tell Serena what she had just seen.

Later, that was exactly what she did and just as predicted, Serena did not take it well.

"Whaaaaaat!" Serena yelled.

"Serena calm down, there could be a logical explanation for this," Amy replied, trying to keep her calm.

"What excuse, he should not be hanging out with any other girl but meeee!"

"I think it's finally happened, Darien finally found someone better," Raye replied.

"Well, let's hope Serena had a good time while it lasted," Lita replied. They were both trying to be funny but it was just causing Serena to get angrier.

"I am going to see what he's up to, right now!" With that, Serena stomped off leaving the other girls in her dust.

When Serena got to Dairen's apartment, she rang and rang his doorbell consistently. He finally answered, saw her and looked surprised.

"Serena, what is it?" Before she answered, she burst into his apartment.

"Who is she!" she demanded, but Darien just looked confused.

"Who is who?" he asked.

"Mina saw you with another girl and I want to know who she is?"

"Oh," Darien replied. He was going to continue but then, a girl came in from another room. She seemed shocked to see Serena.

"Hello," she said and the anger on Serena's face got worse. Darien could see that she was about to blow, so he knew he would have to answer quickly. However, Serena beat him to it.

"I can't believe you, you're cheating on me, I thought I meant more to you than that . . ." She began and then started to sniffle.

"Serena, hold on, I'm not cheating on you, she's an exchange student I'm sponsoring," he said really quick and Serena stopped. There was a moment of silence before Serena went from completely angry to nice.

"Oh," she said, very calmly that Darien sighed. Serena then went up to the girl to shake her hand.

"Hello, I'm Serena."

"Darien's girlfriend, yes, he told me all about you," the girl smiled, "I'm Celeste."

"So, you're an exchange student, from where?"

"America, but I'm studying here and Darien was kind enough to sponsor me."

"Yes, my Darien is like that," Serena replied as she popped over to him to hold his arm. Celeste's eyes narrowed a bit, "so how long are you going to be here?"

"Oh, as long as I need, I'm finishing my thesis."

"Well, as long as you know who his girlfriend is."

"Oh, Serena," Darien sighed.

Vulcana set her sights on her next target. This one was yet another good soul and it was girl named Amanda. She was coming out of tutoring younger kids. When she caught up to her, she wasn't alone though. She had to think of a strategy to get her, alone.

"I think we should try algebra tomorrow," Amy said as they walked and Amanda agreed.

"Yes, I think that would be good."

"Excuse me," a lady's voice said and both Amy and Amanda stopped and turned towards the voice. They saw a woman who had long red hair.

"Yes, can we help you?" Amanda asked.

"Why yes, you can," she said and then flame passed over her and she became Vulcana. Amy immediately recognized her and knew they were in trouble.

"Oh no," Amy said and Vulcana smiled and sent a wave of volcanic lava at them that separated them and made them fall.

"Now, the soul crystal is mine," Vulcana yelled and then jumped at Amanda. She wasted no time in pulling out her soul crystal. Amy saw this and knew she had to call the scouts. So, while Vulcana was busy, she picked up her communicator.

"Girls, we have trouble," she said and all the scouts mobilized. After she did that, Amy wasn't going to wait, so she transformed.

"Mercury, Star, Power!"

Vulcana was just about to examine the crystal when she heard a voice.

"Stop right there!" She turned to see yet another Sailor Scout, "how dare you steal a soul from such a kind person. All Amada wants to do is help people, you have no right, on behalf of Mercury, I will punish you." Vulcana just huffed as she spoke.

"What, are you alone?" she asked and in response, she got . . .

"No, we're here too," voices called out. There, the other scouts arrived, all of them, including Tuxedo Mask.

"Well, I get the pleasure of all of you, well then, I guess I need to change tactics and for that I'll amp this worthless crystal up," she said aloud, "transmutation double, activate." The crystal then glowed and split in two to create two monsters.

"Oh no, there are two of them," Mars explained.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Vulcana said and then she got out of there. When she was gone, the monsters wasted no time in attacking. One went for the Inners while the other went for the outers. They were both tough but that didn't stop the scouts. They all attacked each using their strongest attacks. All the attacks hit each monster head on and just when they thought they were done, they reconstituted.

"No way, why didn't it work?" Sailor Moon asked. No one knew the answer as the monsters attacked again. This time, they seemed stronger. The monsters came at them one more time but were suddenly stopped by a fire bird. Everyone knew what that meant and they all looked and saw Sailor Sol.

"Sailor Sol, you're here," they all said together.

"Sailor Moon, now is the time, hit them while they're together." Sailor Moon then nodded, knowing what to do. She held out her hands and the sun scepter appeared.

"Moon Sol, Transformation, Action." The light hit the two simultaneously and they merged to form the soul crystal again. With everything well, Sailor Sol bowed out.

"Until next time," she said as she left and all scouts were happy to know all was well.

Meanwhile, Celeste seemed to shake her head.

"Not again," she said to herself.

The Outers stood where the battle had finished. The Inners, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon had gone already.

"How do you think Sailor Sol knows we're in danger?" Saturn asked.

"I don't know, I'm just glad she does," Neptune replied.

"We must find out where she comes from, it's our mission," Uranus replied.

"Yes, we must," Pluto replied and they all nodded.

All the girls sat at a desk to help while Amy and Amanda, who was fine now, helped organize tutors. It was then that Serena noticed Celeste.

"Hey, you're here to?" she asked and Celeste smiled.

"Yes, I like to help, I'm studying astrology so I think I can help with those who don't know a lot about it."

"Oh well, you're in good company then," Serena replied and they all laughed and continued helping.

**Episode 4: One Down: The End of Vulcana**

Elimina wasn't hiding her obvious disappointment in Vulcana.

"You have failed me too many times Vulcana," she seethed.

"I'm sorry, there are so many people to check, anyone could have the crystal."

"I don't want excuses, I want results."

"I will get you the crystal, I swear." She then bowed before disappearing. When she was gone, Elimina turned to the two others bowing to her.

"Magma, rise," she said and Magma stood up to look her master in the eyes, "if she fails again, you know what to do."

"Of course," she replied and as she bowed her head, she grinned evilly. Soon, it would be her turn to prove herself to her master.

Serena sat at her desk and took a deep breath. She hardly remembered what the teacher had talked about. Now that class was over, she could relax. It was then that her friends Molly and Melvin came up to her.

"Hey Serena, we should hang out after school, we hardly see each other anymore outside of class," Molly said.

"Yeah, I agree, we should have a shopping spree like the good ole days," Serena replied.

"Yeah, we could also study for the math test," Melvin interjected.

"Oh Melvin, we want to have fun, not study," Molly replied, getting agitated.

"Yeah Melvin," Serena replied and Melvin just laughed.

Later, all three did go shopping and were having so much fun. When they got to one of the stores, Serena looked up and saw Darien with Celeste. She got immediately happy to see Darien but less happy to see Celeste. She still didn't like the fact another girl was hanging out with her Darien let alone living with him.

"Hello Darien!" she yelled and he saw her run up to him and grabbed a-hold of his arm.

"Hey Serena, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping with Molly," she said and both Molly and Melvin walked up, "oh yeah, Melvin too." When she mentioned Melvin she said it with less enthusiasm. If he hadn't come, they wouldn't have had to stop at the bookstore Serena hated.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Oh, just showing Celeste around to all the good shops." At that, Serena's eyes welled up with a few tears.

"I thought I was the only one you would shop with." Darien saw this and knew he would have to cheer her up.

"Oh Serena, you know I only know about these great stores because of you," he said and Serena cheered up. Celeste watched this entire exchange between Serena and Darien from afar.

"Wow, they really love each other," she said to herself.

After shopping, all of them went to get something to eat. Serena was at the table with Darien and Celeste, while Molly and Melvin picked up their food. Serena was hanging over Darien and Celeste watched from across the table.

"So, how did you guys meet?" she asked them.

"It was destiny," Serena replied. Celeste didn't know what to say to that. Darien just wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Hey don't you think Molly and Melvin have been gone a long time," he replied and it was then that Serena noticed their absence too. Right then they both heard a scream, Molly's scream and they both jumped into action.

"Celeste, you wait here, we're going to go and check that out," Darien said as he and Serena went towards the mayhem.

Melvin stood protectively in front of Molly. The woman who had attacked them floated in front of them.

"You leave her alone," Melvin said loudly and the woman laughed.

"Oh, don't worry boy, I actually need the both of you," she said and then a wave of red energy came at them from behind and knocked them on their backs. Before they knew it, the woman was over them. She took her hands and reached into their chests and they cried out. When she had their soul crystals in her hands, she looked at them. Unfortunally for her, they were both useless.

"Not again," she said.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon yelled as Vulcana saw her. Also with her was Tuxedo Mask, "how dare you attack my friends, you will not get away with it, I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you."

"I am so done with you, take this," she then held the two crystals together, "transmutation activate." That caused the crystal's to merge and form a two headed bull monster.

"Oh no, their soul crystals," Sailor Moon gasped.

"Attack them with all your might," Vulcana yelled and that monster rushed at them so they had to dodge it. When the monster came at Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask threw his rose and it stopped. It then sent a shock wave at him, which he dodged. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ended up together which gave the monster a target to aim at. When the attack came at them, it was stopped by the Phoenix bird. Both of them looked to see Sailor Sol.

"Now Sailor Moon," she said and again Sailor Moon called her sun scepter. She used it and the monster turned back into crystals and returned to their owners. Just then, the other scouts arrived. Vulcana saw them but this time, she wasn't going to run away, she couldn't. So, she faced them down.

"You've ruined my plans for the last time," she seethed. She then summoned all her energy to throw it at them. However, before she could, she was stopped by a voice.

"Oh please Vulcana, don't embarrass yourself." Vulcana and everyone else looked up to see another woman, this one with short orange hair.

"What are you doing here Magma?"

"I'm here to take over for you, Elimina has been fed up with your failure."

"I can still do it," she said, but Magma shook her head.

"No, you can't," she said and then her eyes flared red and Vulcana was encased in red hot magma. She screamed and began to dissipate.

"No, you can't do this to me!" Vulcana yelled as she finally went away. All the scouts were shocked at this.

"She killed her," Sailor Moon said.

"Let that be a warning scouts, you're next." With that, she was gone and when Sailor Moon looked for Sailor Sol, she was gone too.

After Molly and Melvin recovered, they could all finally eat. They ate and laughed and were thankful for being saved.

"Wow, that Sailor Moon is something," Molly said and they all agreed.

"She sure is," Darien said and he smiled at Serena who smiled back. She was happy because her and her friends were safe and happy.

**Episode 5: New Battle: Magma fire heat**

Elimina stood in front of her two remaining minions. Currently, Magma was in the lead but Elimina was getting impatient with the lack of progress.

"Okay, it's your turn Magma, now, how do you expect not to fail like Vulcana?"

"Well, Vulcana did have it right in the end, going after one person is not enough, with this kind of job, we need to think big, go after many soul crystals, not just one."

"And you think that will work?" Elimina asked.

"Yes, and if it doesn't and the scouts arrive, these monsters will be stronger and they'll be defeated."

"Let's hope you're right because if you fail, your punishment will be as severe as Vulcana's." With that, Magma bowed. She would succeed, she had to.

Serena and the others walked around at the fair and perused.

"So many things to look at, so little time," Serena cheered. They all smiled and continued to look. They were all here but unfortunally for Serena, so was Celeste. She had joined them at school and Serena had no choice but to be happy.

"This is my first sidewalk fair, we don't have them where I come from," she said.

"That's a shame, they're great," Lita replied. They all then continued to walk and have a good time. They looked around and actually got to buy some things. It was hours before they finally got to settle down a bit. They all sat down to eat and it was then that Serena decided to speak up.

"So, Celeste, how are things working out with my boyfriend," she said and she managed to emphasize the word 'my.' Celeste smiled at that, while the others just seemed annoyed.

"Things are going well, Darien is great."

"Well, I know that."

"Yes, I'm sure you do, he's been showing me around a lot. He's a great tour guide."

"He is great," Raye said and she was just trying to annoy Serena which was working. She began to fume.

"What do you mean by that?" Serena shrieked.

"Oh, you know, remember, we used to date," Raye said and that just made Serena crazier.

"You don't know anything!" she yelled and the great debate continued.

Magma surveyed the scene and spotted her targets. It was a school group at one of the local high schools.

"This has to work," she said to herself as she prepared herself.

Serena and Raye were still at it when they all heard yells and screams. This was coming from a little ways away. They all went on alert and knew they had to go find out what was happening.

"Celeste, wait here," Mina said, as they all ran towards the noise. She stood there and looked worried.

When they got to the source of the noise, they saw about a dozen people unconscious. Standing above them with all of their soul crystals, was the woman who had killed Vulcana. She looked at them and looked disappointed.

"I can't believe it, they're all useless," she seethed. The girls all looked to one another and nodded.

Magma was just about to make her way out when she heard voices behind her. She turned and saw the scouts.

"Oh, it's you," she said, annoyed.

"How dare you use your fowl power to take the life of these innocent people. I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you." Magma listened to all of this and didn't say a word for that moment.

"Oh Sailor Scouts, I'm not going to let you ruin this for me, I can't." She then concentrated and the soul stones swirled together. Soon, they connected together to form a much bigger monster than they had ever seen before. They knew they would have a fight ahead of them.

Celeste was waiting when all of a sudden, she felt light headed. She knew what was coming and took a few deep breaths.

"Oh, not again," she said and then before she knew it, she turned into Sailor Sol. Once that was done, she went right towards the battle.

The scouts were not faring very well. They had been beaten and a lot of them were already on the ground. Sailor Moon was standing though and she wasn't going to give up. The monster attacked again and came at her. He was just about at her when he was stopped by a red rose. Sailor Moon looked up happily to see Tuxedo Mask. He then came down and stood by her side.

"You must do something to stop this monster Sailor Moon," he said and she nodded. She nodded and then as if on cue, she heard Sailor Sol's voice.

"Don't give up Sailor Moon, no matter how daunting the task, you can succeed." Sailor Moon and everyone else looked to Sailor Sol who nodded towards Sailor Moon. When she spoke, she all of a sudden felt a surge of power. She herself concentrated and then her power stick appeared. Then, in front of her stick was her power scepter. Energy then came from her power stick through the scepter and hit the monster. It was instantly destroyed and Sailor Moon looked exhausted. She almost fell but Tuxedo Mask caught her. He grew immediately concerned.

"Worry not Tuxedo Mask, she will be all right," Sailor Sol said and she and he shared a look. This lasted for a long time until Magma figured it was time she act. She knew that if she went to Elimina, in failure, she wouldn't make it out alive. She had to attack and she figured that she would go straight for the source. She was going to try to take out Sailor Sol. She screamed and went right at her, breaking them out of their stares. Magma threw her shot of fire magma at her at the same time physically going towards her. Sailor Sol saw her coming and dodged both her and her attack. Magma immediately attacked again but this time Tuxedo Mask threw a rose as Sailor Moon recovered. When she was sufficiently recovered, she stood up. Sailor Sol was making easy work with Magma but soon Sailor Moon knew she had to react. She summoned her scepter and when she did that, the other scouts recovered as well.

"We need to attack her together," Sailor Moon said and they all agreed. Simultaneously, they all summoned their attacks. Sailor Moon then threw her own Sol powered attack at her. These attacks combined just as Sailor Sol managed to get away from Magma. Magma turned towards the blast and seethed because she knew what was coming. Soon enough, she was engulfed in their power. That enhanced power was enough to destroy her.

When Magma was gone, Elimina sensed it and so did Terra. She couldn't help it but it showed on her face how glad she was. Elimina just sighed and looked to Terra. As if knowing what she was saying Terra nodded. She was going to get her chance at last.

When Magma was gone, the scouts breathed a sigh of relief. Sailor Moon then looked around and saw that Sailor Sol was gone. She looked around but knew that it wasn't any use. They all knew they would have to see if all the people were alright now that they had their soul crystals back which was what they went to do.

Celeste was back to her old self and standing in front of a mirror. She looked at it and sighed.

"When is this going to be over?" she asked her reflection. Soon, her reflection dissolved into an image of Sailor Sol.

"I'm sorry little one, soon," she replied, softly.

"What about Darien, when I can tell him the truth?"

"Everything in its own time, just remember your mission."

"I know, the mission is what matters, it's just so hard."

"I know, don't worry, things will happen the way they are supposed to, trust me." Celeste then nodded.

"I do trust you," she said and then the image faded leaving her own image with a contemplated look on her face.

Back at the fair, they were all together again, but with Darien this time. Serena was holding onto him tightly because Celeste was there. They seemed to be looking at each other adversarially. The others just ignored them and Darien himself was annoyed.

"Serena, easy," he said as she was pulling him hard.

"Sorry, I just want you to see all the neat stuff."

"Yeah, I would like to show you some things too," Celeste said and that got an annoyed look from Serena.

"Me first," Serena said and then she continued to pull Darien. He huffed but followed her as the others were close behind.

**Foreboding Dreams: Secret Worries of the Prince**

Darien didn't know where he was, all he could tell was that he was in a large empty void.

"Where am I, what is this?" he called out to the darkness.

"Endymion," a voice said suddenly, a woman's.

"Who are you?"

"You must remember Endymion, remember it all."

"Remember what, tell me?" he pleaded as he got a sudden flash of what he knew was his castle during the Silver Millennium which was shining in the sun. Then, before anything else could happen, he jolted awake. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"Not that dream again," he said and then he got up to go to the kitchen and found Celeste there.

"Oh, hi Darien, I was just making some hot chocolate, did you want some?"

"Sure, you couldn't sleep either?" he asked.

"No, strange dreams," she said and that caught his attention.

"You've been having strange dreams, what are they?"

"Well it's me but it's a different time and I don't feel like myself."

"What kind of different time?"

"A long time ago it seems and there was a beautiful castle, shining in the sun." When she said that, she seemed far away, as if recalling a memory. Darien too was taken in by that same distant look.

"As if the sun and the castle were one," he said softly and Celeste looked to him as if reading her mind.

The next morning, Darien sat alone on a bench in the park. All his dreams were going over and over in his mind. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Trista come up to him. When he did see her, he smiled at her and she at him.

"May I sit?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied and she sat.

"You seem troubled?" she asked him kindly. He again thought some more.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Anything."

"I've been having strange dreams ever since the arrival of our new enemy, there's a voice that tells me to remember, but I don't know what I should be remembering. There is still so much I don't recall from my days during the Silver Millennium and these dreams don't help."

"Why do you not discuss this with Serena?"

"It would only worry her and I need to know the truth before I tell her." There was then a moment of silence.

"Why do I think that there is more?" Trista asked and Darien looked guilty.

"You know how Serena gets when I'm around other girls." Trista smiled at that because she did know.

"Yes, she can get quite jealous but that's because she loves you so much."

"I know but there's something about Celeste, a connection I feel but can't explain."

"Is it something bad?" she asked, feeling protective of her future king and friend.

"No, I don't think, I can't explain it, again, which just frustrates me more." The frustration did show on his face and slowly he got up but turned to look down at her.

"Can I trust you to keep this a secret even from Serena?" he asked. Even though Trista didn't like the thought of keeping something from her future queen, but she nodded.

"Anything for you my king," she said and he nodded back at her.

Deep in the void, Elimina turned to her last minion, Terra.

"Let's hope you have a plan, seeing as how your predecessors failed so many times.

"I do," she said and then a flyer appeared in Elimina's hand. It was an invitation to a volunteer meeting.

"This is where you'll find the sun stone?" Elimina asked.

"Yes, anyone who volunteers has to have a good soul and they would be prime candidates to carry the purity of the sun."

"Let's hope, for your sake," Elimina seethed and Terra bowed.

Serena and the girls walked through the people who had shown up at the volunteer get together. There were a lot of them. Everyone in their school who had ever volunteered had shown up for the meeting.

"Hey Serena, where's Darien? I thought he was coming?" Mina asked and Serena got a little solemn.

"No, it was just something he said he might do, but he's now helping Celeste."

"He's been spending a lot of time with her hasn't he?" Raye asked.

"I know," Serena replied.

"Oh, don't worry so much, Darien's a good guy, he won't do anything to hurt you," Amy replied.

"Yeah, after everything you two have been through, you're tight," Lita replied and Serena knew they were right.

"Hey, let's go checkout this booth," she said excitedly and pulled them all along.

Terra walked through the people and knew she had to find the right moment where the people would gather. She had to attack them all at once. When the announcer came over the loud speaker and told everyone the band was about to play, everyone headed to the auditorium. Terra smiled, that would be perfect and so she headed there.

This band was supposed to be Tokyo's best and so everyone who was there found a seat, including the girls. Soon, the band suddenly stopped because something happened to the speakers. Everyone was confused until Terra appeared on stage. No one recognized her except the scouts.

"People of Earth, time to check your soul crystals," she called out. She then raised her hands out in front of her and out from her palms came bright beams of light. These beams hit everyone in the audience and ripped out everyone's soul crystal. The scouts had, managed to dodge the beams and make their way out to transform.

"You ready girls?" Serena asked and they all nodded.

Terra looked into the crowd at all the crystals. She grew grim when they all turned out to be hollow. There was no sign of the sun stone anywhere.

"This isn't good," she said to herself.

"Stop right there!" many voices said and Terra saw the Sailor Scouts.

"Oh, Scouts, it's you," she said.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded

"Your worst nightmare, I am the last of the trio, Terra. Let me introduce you to my Earthshake." Right then, she sent some of her energy into the ground. The energy forced the ground to shake underneath their feet. It took a lot of their power to keep themselves standing. That pause from them gave Terra her moment to turn towards the crystals.

"Transmutation activate!" she called out and this time, all the crystals turned into little monsters, hundreds of them which attacked them. They all had to dodge them because once they got on them they bit and scratched. They each used their attacks to get rid of some of them. When a bunch suddenly got together, they formed a giant being that moved as one. They went straight at Sailor Moon. However, before they got there, they were stopped by a red rose. They all looked up to see that Tuxedo Mask and the outer scouts had arrived. When the imps saw them, they went to attack them as well. Mid battle after more and more kept coming, a fire bird wiped out a lot of them. Sailor Sol had arrived and Sailor Moon knew it was time to act. She summoned the sun scepter and transformed them back into crystals. Terra didn't like that so she didn't stick around to deal with them. Before Sailor Sol left though, her and Tuxedo Mask shared a look that seemed to go very deep. When she was gone, Tuxedo Mask looked to the place where she stood and an odd feeling came over him. He looked to Pluto just then and a look passed between them that no one else noticed.

Later, everyone seemed alright. Serena and Darien were together and he seemed a little far away. She, of course, noticed his look and called him on it.

"Darien, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, don't worry," he said after some time.

"It's just, you haven't seemed like yourself." Again, he just smiled at her.

"Everything is going to be alright, it's okay," he said and she just nodded. She then laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

**Knowledge is Power: Secrets from Chaos**

Elimina was running out of minions and patience. The sun stone hadn't been found and time was running out. So, as a last resort, she went straight for the source, to Chaos.

"My lord Chaos, I need your guidance, I still haven't found the sun stone, can you help me?" Right then, dark energy started to appear around her. It floated around and Elimina could sense her master within.

"You just need to know exactly where to look," Chaos' dark voice said.

"Where, we have looked everywhere."

"The secret lies in Sailor Sol."

"She knows where it is."

"Yes, it's she who guards them."

"She would never tell us, how do we find out?"

"Sailor Sol is a spirit, an essence; she cannot exist without a human body to co-exist within. This person would be the one trusted to protect the guardian since she cannot. Find this person and you will find the sun stone."

"How?"

"With this." When Chaos spoke, a black soul stone appeared. Elimina could see that it was hers.

"Imbue your soul stone with your negative energy and it will assist you in your search." When Elimina had it in her hand, it showed an apartment building.

"This is where Sailor Sol's vessel is," she said as she looked to it, "finally, I will locate the sun stone, at last."

At Raye's temple, all the scouts gathered to discuss their situation.

"It's been quiet lately, I'm worried," Raye said.

"Yes, but the seas have been churning which signals a darkness coming fast," Michelle replied.

"We must be on guard," Hotaru replied.

"We must also protect our future king and queen," Trista interjected.

"Where are Serena and Darien?" Mina asked.

"Serena went to get Darien from his apartment," Lita replied. At that, they all looked to one another. All their senses told them to go find them, which was what they did.

Elimina stood outside the apartment building with her soul stone in hand.

"I must draw out the vessel," she said as she held out her crystal, "darkness, envelope." When she said that, dark strands came out and began at the base of the building to make its way up.

Serena was walking up to Darien's building. They were all going to get together and decide on a tactic to take the fight to the soul snatchers. When she had Darien's building in sight, she noticed darkness that seemed to be enveloping it. Seeing this, she got worried and began to run.

The building shook as the darkness enveloped and Darien and Celeste were in his apartment when they noticed.

"What's going on?" Darien asked. They both ran to the balcony to see a dark shadow coursing up the side of the building.

"Oh no," Celeste said.

"Get away from the window," he said as he pulled her back and the darkness completely enveloped the whole building.

"We're sealed in," Celeste said, worriedly.

Terra was about to watch Elimina activate the darkness when she was stopped.

"Don't!" a voice yelled out and they turned towards Sailor Moon, "what have you done?"

"Well, I guess I should say hello. You may have bested my minions but you won't beat me."

"Who are you?"

"I am Elimina, dark soul servant to chaos, the all powerful."

"So, you're the one who sent all those monsters before."

"Yes, and it is I who will finally find the sun stone." With that, she turned to the darkness and her hovering soul stone.

"Now, darkness, reveal, bring out the guard." When she said that, electric bolts started to shoot out from the covering darkness. Just then, as Sailor Moon panicked, the rest of the scouts arrived.

"What's going on?" Mars asked.

"I don't know, but Darien's in there," She said and all the scouts immediately got concerned.

Inside the building when the electric bolts began to seep into his apartment, they both had to dodge them so as to not get hit.

"Watch out!" Darien yelled as he moved Celeste out of the way of the bolt. When another came fast, Darien wasn't able to get out of the way and he got grazed. Celeste saw this and looked horrified.

"No!" she called out and then something happened because she began to glow and emanate yellow light.

"What's going on?" Darien asked as the light got stronger and soon enveloped the entire apartment.

On the outside, knowing that Elimina was the source of what was happening, the scouts tried to stop her. They all used their attacks on her, but she simply blocked them. They decided to attack again but then Terra came at them. This time, their attacks worked on her and she screamed in agony as she disappeared. Elimina saw this and seemed a little upset, but she prepared herself again. She was expending too much energy on the building and so that made Terra too easy to finish off. The scouts decided to attack Elimina again this time. This time, their combined attacks joined to hit her. However, just like before, she deflected them. Her soul crystal glowed and the attacks dissipated before they even reached her.

"No, that can't be," Uranus said.

"She's too powerful," Jupiter replied. Elimina just smiled at their attempts. Right then, a bright light emanated from one of the apartments and they all saw it. When Elimina saw it, she got really happy.

"There, the light of the sun," she said aloud and then wasting no time, flew up towards the lights.

"Oh no, that's Darien's apartment," Sailor Moon yelled panicky.

"We have to get up there," Pluto replied.

"Maybe I can help," Saturn said as she took out her silence glave.

"If I use my staff maybe I can deflect the darkness surrounding the building long enough for us to enter. They all nodded and so she went to try. She preceded to take her glave up to the building. She concentrated and then stabbed into the darkness. Bolts of electricity came out and she was hit but only with small discharges, not enough to be really hurt. Soon, she was able to create a sort of doorway and all the scouts rushed in with Sailor Moon in the lead.

Elimina flew up towards the light and entered through the darkness just as the light dimmed to reveal two individuals, a male and female. It was from the female that the light had emanated. When the light dimmed, she looked at Elimina defiantly.

"Who are you?" the man asked. She looked to him and sensed an Earth synergy.

"I am the seeker of the sun stone." Darien knew that this must be the leader of the soul snatchers and he wondered why she was here. Elimina then turned her attention to the woman.

"Well, I see you are the embodiment of the sun light," she replied, "so where is Sailor Sol?"

"You are wicked Elimina," Celeste said and Darien was shocked that she knew who Elimina was.

"Oh yes, I am, now reveal to me who you are," she said, but she didn't look like she was going to and so Elimina got angry which just caused her to throw dark energy bolts at her, "reveal!" When the bolts hit Celeste, she went down.

"No!" Darien yelled. He then watched as when she was hit, the yellow light emanated from her again and this time a yellow soul stone came out and turned into Sailor Sol. Darien was shocked and Elimina just smiled as Celeste's body began to disappear.

"Well, Sailor Scout of the sun, finally," she said and Sailor Sol glared at her.

"You will not succeed with your plans," she said to Elimina.

"Oh, don't be so sure, now that I know where your guardian is, I will find the sun stone because I know now that it is near. The great chaos has told me that once I find your soul, the sun stone will be close and with you here than the sun stone must be in . . ." right then, she turned and glared at Darien who was taken back in shock " . . .you." Then, before Sailor Sol could react, Elimina sent out a web of black energy that hit Darien and pinned him to one of the walls. When he was there, Sailor Sol reacted but Elimina was quicker and sent black energy that hit her and threw her against a wall where she hit, hard. Elimina then laughed out loud.

"The sun stone is mine now!" she yelled as she created a black vortex which she threw at Darien. It hit him in the chest and he cried out in pain. The scouts arrived just in time to see this.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon said as she saw what was happening. Everyone was also in shock as slowly, a crystal appeared out of Darien's chest. As Sailor Moon locked eyes with Darien, he looked in pain.

"Sailor Moon," he whispered just as the crystal came out fully and he got weaker. Everyone called out as they looked to the crystal and saw that inside the clear stone was another smaller yellow one. Elimina saw this and grinned evilly.

"Darien had the crystal all along," Mercury said.

"Yes, finally, the sun stone is mine." When Elimina said that, she began to cackle evilly. Everyone else just watched helplessly.

**Sun Stone Revealed: The Prince is lost**

The yellow sun stone shown very brightly within Darien's soul stone. There was a moment of pause before Elimina went for it. All the scouts knew they couldn't let her have it. Sailor Pluto was the first to react though.

"Pluto Deadly Scream," she called out and some others followed. However, Elimina was able to block them. She then reached and grabbed Darien's soul stone.

"Give it back," Sailor Moon begged, but Elimina just grinned evilly.

"You can't make it a monster," Venus said and Elimina actually laughed.

"Oh no, not this one," she said, "there's only one thing to do with this soul crystal to get out the sun stone."

"And what is that?" Uranus asked.

"This," Elimina said and then she squeezed it with her super strength. When she did so, the soul crystal shattered under the pressure. Everyone saw this and were horrified as they watched the crystal pieces fall to the floor. Then, all that was left was the shining sun stone. When the crystal shattered, Darien got a look of agony on his face just before all the light went out of his eyes. This completely shocked and horrified Sailor Moon.

"Oh no, Darien, no!" she screamed painfully.

"Finally, the sun stone is mine," Elimina said and she then vanished in black energy. When she was gone, the web holding Darien dissipated and he fell. Sailor Moon ran over to him and grabbed ahold of him.

"Darien, Darien, can you hear me?" she pleaded. He seemed to sense her as he began to fade away slowly.

"I love you Serena," he said.

"Darien, no, don't go, we'll fix this, Darien?" He kept fading away and soon, he was completely gone leaving Sailor Moon in tears.

"Darien, nooo!" she yelled and all the rest of the scouts could do nothing but watch, in sadness.

"Sailor Moon," a voice said and they looked and saw that Sailor Sol had recovered, "do you wish to save your love." At that, Sailor Moon stood up.

"Is it possible?" she asked.

"Yes, we can save him and hopefully the universe as well."

"How?" Sailor Mars asked.

"We must stop Elimina before she can use the crystal to blacken out the sun."

"And if that happens, the Earth and the whole universe will die," Pluto replied.

"Sailor Sol," Sailor Jupiter asked, "can you tell us where you come from and what the sun stone is?"

"And how did Darien get it?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I suppose now is the time to tell you all, it all happened during the time of the Silver Millennium. There were three stones of power, the gold crystal that was given power through the beautiful dreams of people and entrusted to Helios. The Silver Crystal, your Silver Crystal Sailor Moon, born from the moon and entrusted to Queen Serenity as the symbol of her kingdom. Lastly, there was the sun stone, created by the strength of the sun to give light to the galaxy. That crystal was entrusted to the planet that was foreseen to play an important role in the future. When deciding who would get the crystal to safeguard it, the king of the Earth at the time gave it to the one person he trusted among anyone, his son, Endymion. However, after the fall of the Moon Kingdom and he was born again on Earth, the crystal followed him and was reborn inside him, in his soul. It was an accident of fate and because it happened this way I knew it was my mission to protect him so I chose a body to inhabit and here I am."

"Whose body?" Neptune asked.

"That information comes later, right now we must stop Elimina, it has already begun." She then looked up towards the sun and everyone was shocked to see that the sun was actually getting dimmer.

"We have to hurry," Saturn said.

"And save Darien," Sailor Moon replied and they all nodded.

Elimina finally had the stone and now she could begin her final mission. She could feel chaos in the mist surrounding her.

"I'm almost finished my master, soon, the universe will be nothingness once again."

"I am waiting," Chaos whispered to her, "we have company." Elimina then summoned an image of the scouts running towards her.

"They must have been told where I am by Sailor Sol," Elimina replied.

"They cannot be allowed to stop us," Chaos replied.

"They won't, I'll send my darkness to them." Right then, Elimina brought her soul stone to her, "transmutation activate." When she said that, her crystal grew in size and split up into hundreds of black monsters that looked like her.

"Go my darkness, stop them." Just then, they screamed in acknowledgment and took off.

The scouts were running when they saw a wave of dark monsters coming at them. They all stopped and got ready to take the offensive. All their attacks were sent out and hit the little Elimina's. Although, there were too many of them and they had to get passed them to get to Elimina's lair. They had to hurry because the sun was almost gone. It took all of their attacks simultaneously to take out enough of the monsters for them to get through. They finally made their way in and found Elimina there.

"You're too late," she yelled, "it's over." They all then looked up and saw that the sun was completely gone.

"Finally, the chaos will win," Elimina said as the darkness around her deepened and they could all sense its evil. They all didn't know what to do, except watch.

**The Fight Concludes: the End and the Beginning**

All the scouts stood facing Elimina, knowing they had to stop her. The sun was out and soon, the Earth would die. With Darien gone too, it would happen faster.

"We're going to stop you Elimina," Sailor Moon stated.

"You can try," Elimina replied. After she said that they did just that. They spread out and all used their attacks.

Endymion stood outside in front of a large castle and he was dressed as he had been during the Silver Millennium. He looked up at the castle and recognized it but didn't know from where. As if reading his mind he saw someone walk out from the large double doors. There was bright sunlight coming from inside and so he had to shield his eyes. When he looked back, he saw Celeste in a long flowing dress.

"Where am I?" he asked and she just smiled at him.

"It's okay you don't remember, it's been a long time before we stood outside these doors together."

"Who are you, really?" he asked and she kept smiling as she walked up to him.

"Everything will be clear, do not worry sweet prince," she replied and then she slowly took his face in her hands and bent her face forward to kiss his cheek. When she did that, memories came back to him. He now remembered everything.

All the scouts used their attacks again but unfortunally, they were still as useless as before. Later, after they had fought for some time, they could all barely stand. She had fought back at them and she was very powerful, with chaos behind her. Sailor Moon found herself at the end of her rope. Her despair could be seen on her face.

"Oh Darien, I'm sorry," she said, thinking there was nothing she could do to get him back. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Do not give up Sailor Moon," she recognized it as Sailor Sol's voice, "you must combine your powers with the sun, moon and Earth."

"How?"

"You have to bring back Endymion, use your crystal's power." Right then, her silver crystal in her locket shown bright white light and the shards from Darien's soul crystal appeared. Elimina saw this and sent some darkness at her but the light from the Silver Crystal dissipated it.

"What do I do now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Say Moon Dream Illumination and the power of the crystals will be yours, along with a little help." Sailor Moon nodded and then concentrated while closing her eyes.

"Moon . . . Dream . . . Illumination," she said, very slowly and calmly. As she spoke, there were glimmering at two other ends surrounding her. The glimmer near her got more solid until they formed Darien. They both stood in the middle of the three shining lights, back to back, in the middle of the chaos, with their eyes closed. Soon, the crystals appeared solid around them where the lights were. When they were tangible, they opened their eyes. Without looking at each other, their crystals shone brightly. Elimina watched this and knew she couldn't do anything about it. When the crystals began to lighten up, she threw some of her dark energy at them. However, this time, it was dissipated by them.

"No, I can't let this happen, master help me," Elimina pleaded to Chaos. She got her answer in a surge of dark power and she wasn't going to waste it.

"Take this!" she yelled as she sent her energy at them.

"Watch out!" all the scouts yelled and both Sailor Moon, who turned into her queen outfit, and Darien, who had morphed into his king outfit, opened their eyes. The minute they did, the energy hit and surrounded them. It did not enter their circle though. It was kept at bay by their energy and the brightness of the three crystals. Although there was a waning. The other scouts saw this and knew they had to do something.

"We must use our own energy to help them," Sailor Pluto said. They all then slowly closed their own eyes and concentrated on their power. They all began to glow with their colors that got brighter. Their energy then shot towards Serenity and Endymion and enclosed their circle. This dissipated the dark energy, so Elimina sent her energy stronger at them. Now it was up to Serenity and Endymion. They had their eyes open and the energy from the three crystals came towards them. A swirl of all different type of lights surrounded them and began to pulse outwards. It fought against the darkness that Elimina was throwing at them. She used all her strength, but she was still only one. They were many and they were stronger than even she was now. The bright light got bigger and bigger until it hit her. She could feel herself getting weaker until she was starting to disintegrate. She screamed in pain when the light energy destroyed her completely. The darkness went with her until there was nothing left but the light. The sun came shining out from behind the darkness and everyone took a deep sigh of relief. As the rest of the darkness disappeared, so did the crystals. Serena and Darien went back to normal.

"Serena," he said happily as she turned to her.

"Oh Darien," she said as she hugged him. The rest of the scouts watched this as they noticed a shimmering. Everyone looked to see Celeste appear. Then, something surprising happened because out from Celeste, Sailor Sol appeared. Celeste became solid while Sailor Sol remained as a spirit. Everyone seemed to understand what must be going on.

"Wait, you're Sailor Sol?" Serena asked Celeste who had looked at everyone.

"Yes, she has been my vessel, as the only one who could hold me, in this time of dire circumstances," Sailor Sol replied, "and now that my time is done, I must go."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"I belong to the universe and to the universe I must return, farewell all of you, you are everything that the universe needs, I am proud of all of you." So, with that, she shined brightly and her light emanated everywhere. She was gone and they were all left together. Celeste was left there and everyone concentrated on her. She seemed to shift and she and Darien smiled at one another. Serena noticed this and got immediately nervous.

"Okay, so, I guess you're staying, so I think we need to get a few things clear," she began and they both laughed, "what, what is it?" Serena said that last part a little loudly.

"Serena, there is nothing for you to worry about," Celeste said.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because she's my sister," Darien said and that almost knocked them all off their feet.

"What?" they all said together.

"Yes, I am from the kingdom of the Earth of the past, part of the royal family."

"Which is why Sailor Sol could inhabit you," Sailor Neptune replied and Celeste nodded.

"Well, that's great, really, really great," Serena said and they could all basically see that she was relieved which made them all smile. Serena then went over to her and locked arms with both Celeste and Darien.

"So, I guess we'll be one big happy family," she said and they all sighed. However, they all looked to the sky towards the shining sun and knew everything was going to be alright from now on.


End file.
